Sognare (Soñaré)
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien analiza las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida y se da cuenta de que es el tiempo suficiente para realizar un cambio.


**Aviso: éste one-shot no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la serie, simplemente utilicé a Adrien porque su vida me parece apropiada para lo que quiero relatar.**

Adrien no podía evitar analizar todas las decisiones que había tomado en el transcurso de su vida. No sabía qué sentir, ni mucho menos qué pensar. La verdad es que estaba confundido, y ya no podía estar confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre hecho y derecho no supiera qué hacer?

Se supone que cuando formas una familia, estás seguro de que te encuentras al lado de la mujer correcta, de aquella que amas y con la que quieres estar hasta el último de tus días, la mujer por la que estarías dispuesto a hacer (y a dar) todo de ti. Todo con tal de que ella sea feliz. Pero... ¿por qué no se sentía así?

Quizás todo había comenzado cuando su vida se fue a la basura. Tenía apenas trece años cuando su madre desapareció. ¿Cómo sabría sobrevivir sin el cariño de Emilie? Su madre era la luz de su vida, la luz de la vida de su padre. Emilie era la mujer más cariñosa del mundo entero, podía alegrar las tardes de cualquiera. Gabriel también solía ser cariñoso, pero con la desaparición de su madre todo cambió.

Gabriel comprendía el dolor de su padre, porque no era un sentimiento ajeno, él se sentía del mismo modo y dolía, dolía mucho. Pero Gabriel solo lo alejaba, jamás lo abrazaba o le preguntaba por su día a día. Gabriel era el hombre más frío del mundo, era un hombre de mente cerrada y definitivamente, no lo estaba ayudando.

Lo peor de la situación es que Gabriel era muy viejo, ¿cómo podría entenderlo o ayudarlo en lo necesario?

Adrien estuvo solo durante gran parte de su crecimiento. Por eso en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, se fue de esa mansión. Nunca sintió ese hogar como propio, se sentía solo y atrapado en una gran mansión donde solo se guardaban recuerdos que ya jamás regresarían. Aquella mansión alguna vez guardó un amor familiar increíble. Pero ese amor había muerto, la familia Agreste ya no existía.

Además, Gabriel quería que su hijo fuese lo que él quisiera. Él jamás pudo tomar una decisión en su vida, lo único que tenía que hacer era obedecer y ya. Ser modelo, aprender distintos idiomas. Era como una máquina, una máquina y ya.

Gracias a tantos cuidados, jamás hizo cosas por su propia cuenta. Adrien no sabía cocinar, no sabía mantener una casa solo. Pero de todas formas, lo hizo, tuvo que aprender a la fuerza, como todos alguna vez.

Él no sabía qué hacer con su futuro, tampoco sabía qué estudiar. ¿Conocía sus gustos de alguna forma? Por supuesto que no, siempre fue una marioneta que todos controlaron a su antojo.

Por esa razón, decidió que se tomaría un año sábatico. Quería decidir por una vez en su vida qué es lo qué haría, qué es lo que decidiría.

Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Iba a trabajar, le demostraría a su padre que él también podía valerse por sí mismo, que era alguien que valía la pena.

Se movió por muchos lugares, buscó muchos trabajos y envió muchos curriculum. Finalmente, un lugar lo llamó. Un supermercado. Fue el único lugar que se interesó en un chico de veintiún años sin ningún tipo de experiencia laboral.

En el año 2011 comenzó todo lo de su trabajo.

Le dieron un lugar en la carnicería, ahí comenzó. Era el chico nuevo, se sentía asustado y sentía que quizás no era lo suyo.

Ver tanta carne cruda era asqueroso. Tener que tocarla, pesarla y envasarla era aún peor. Nunca en su vida pensó que un trabajo le daría tanto asco.

Aunque también conoció a personas buenas. Tenía una compañera que era muy agradable, ella rápidamente se convirtió en su amiga. Algo curioso era que esa chica ayudaba a otra persona. Era una mujer de estatura baja y cara simpática, sus rasgos eran distintos.

Un día le preguntó por ella y su curiosidad se hizo presente.

Hasta que un día le habló. Porque le encargaron que le guardara carne a ella. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

—Tengo que comprar carne molida siempre, porque mi hija solo come esa carne —esa era la respuesta que necesitaba.

Gracias a la carne conoció a Sabine.

Esa mujer iba todos los días al supermercado, se veían todas las noches. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo, siempre charlaban y poco a poco, ambos se fueron queriendo. Ambos eran grandes amigos. Podían hablar de cualquier tema, tenían mucho en común.

Hasta que un día contrataron a Lila. Ella también llegó a la carnicería y ella parecía estar muy interesada en él. Siempre lo buscaba, siempre le hablaba y siempre lo saludaba.

Había que admitir que Lila era hermosa. Sus ojos eran preciosos, te atrapan. Su piel era de un tono muy lindo, le encantaba ese bronceado. Su personalidad también era agradable. Hablaba de cualquier cosa, reía y era simpática.

Pero no era Sabine.

De todas formas, sus compañeros de trabajo intentaron acercarlos. Poco a poco los avances se daban. Tenían cosas en común, como que ninguno de los dos quiso ir a la Universidad.

Una tarde sentado en su cama se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de Sabine. Solo sabía que tenía una hija, pero no sabía más de su vida. No sabía su edad, sus gustos o sus sueños.

Y de Lila conocía bastante y no podía engañar a su corazón, la quería, la quería bastante. Además, el tema de la hija era algo que... significaba que hubo un hombre anteriormente.

Le dio una oportunidad a Lila.

Las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido.

Conoció a su familia. Sus padres eran realmente viejos, era sorprendente.

Ella vivía en una casa enorme.

Tuvieron una relación que comenzó exactamente en el 2011, año en que se conocieron.

La relación duró bastante, pero a medida que conoció a Lila se dio cuenta de que no era como él había imaginado. Era engreída, era mandona y parecía querer aparentar, le gustaba mentir y exagerar bastante las cosas.

Aunque tenían amigos en común y se entretenían bastante, podían salir juntos.

Una noche de fiesta, las cosas se dieron con otra compañera de trabajo y no pudo evitar querer salir con ella. Con Lila solo eran novios, ella nunca se enteraría, ¿por qué no?

Lila se enteró.

Maldición, claro que se enteró.

Jamás pensó que Lila fuese una mujer agresiva, pero lo era. Golpeó a la otra chica. ¡Dios!

Le contaron que Lila había golpeado a la chica, le tiró el cabello y tuvieron una pelea en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

Ahora sabía que tenía a una chica loca a su lado. Pero... mantenían recuerdos lindos juntos, pero ¿eso le daba el derecho de golpear a otra mujer?

Todo eso sucedió en el 2014. Mismo año en el cual conoció a Kim, otro chico de la carnicería, un gran amigo y confidente, con él podía hablar de sus pesares.

Ese año pidió un cambió, ya no quería ser carnicero. A partir de ahora sería un reponedor, al menos tendría un descanso de Lila.

También al ser reponedor conoció a Nino. Se convirtieron en mejores amigos, salían juntos e incluso iban de vacaciones juntos.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco en el año 2015.

Ese año tuvieron su primera relación sexual.

Y... las cosas se le fueron de las manos.

Lila quedó embarazada.

Él sintió miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Acaso estaba listo para convertirse en padre? Él sabía que Lila tenía su carácter y que quería estar con él a cada momento, pero... ser padre ya significaba otra cosa.

—Amigo, no puedes estar atado a una chica solo por esto —le decía Nino —. Si quieres acabar una relación, puedes hacerlo.

Siempre tenía eso presente. Pero no se sentía capaz. Sabía que en algún momento su vida cobraría sentido y pondría las cosas en su lugar. Además, ahora tendría que ser responsable de otro ser humano, de su hijo.

Lila tuvo un baby-shower. Ahí estuvieron amistades de ambos. Incluso Gabriel estuvo ahí. Lo felicitó por esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Adrien no supo qué sentir.

El día que nació Alexandre, Adrien supo que ese era el motivo actual de su existencia.

Vio a Lila tan delicada, tan linda, tan pura. Cuando su boca estaba cerrada parecía un ángel, era encantadora. Además, ella sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé, la razón de su existencia.

Él lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo vio. Ese bebé tocó su nariz y él rió. Era tan pequeño, era tan rojo, era una cosa extraña. Nunca había tomado entre sus brazos a un bebé, nunca había tenido algo suyo entre sus manos, algo que nació gracias a él.

Era una sensación inexplicable, la mezcla exacta entre el miedo y el amor. Así de extraña era la vida, así de extraño era ser padre.

—Nuestra vida mejorará, amor —sonreía Lila.

Vaya que vinieron cambios gracias a la llegada de Alexandre.

Ahora él vivía junto a Lila.

¡Dios! Estaba casi siempre con ella. Trabajaban juntos y ahora vivían juntos. ¿En serio tenía que ser tan así todo?

No dejaban al niño solo, porque los padres de Lila venían de visita a diario. Además, Lila tenía licencia.

Durante esos días, Adrien podía ver a Sabine y con aquello era feliz. Le contaba todo lo del nacimiento, lo de vivir con Lila. Hablaba de todo con ella, y ella lo escuchaba.

Ver el crecimiento de su hijo era hermoso. Lo que más le gustaba (aunque quizás suene un poco cruel) era que se parecía a él. Tenía el cabello rubio y tenía sus ojos, era como su copia. Todos le decían lo mismo.

Ver sus logros eran tierno. Verlo caminar, verlo dibujar y poder jugar con él.

En el año 2016, algo que fue muy divertido para Adrien fue que finalmente pudo conocer una parte de la hija de Sabine. Esa niña a la que nunca antes había visto, pero de la que siempre hablaba.

Le había llegado un mensaje de voz que aparentemente era de Sabine. Pero no. Era un mensaje de esa niña.

"Hola, ¿tú juegas Pokémon GO? Yo soy la hija de Sabine, y quería preguntarte algo."

La voz de esa niña era muy tierna, era como la voz de una niña pequeña. Era incluso más suave que la de Sabine. Le dio gusto poder hablar con ella, era una chica especial, eso estaba claro.

Tuvieron una larga conversación y eso lo hizo feliz, por alguna razón.

—Ella me pidió ayuda con Pokémon —se reía Adrien mientras le contaba a Sabine.

—Le encanta Pokémon —respondía Sabine —. Quería jugar, pero...

—...Su celular no era compatible —dijeron al unísono —. Lo sé, ella me lo contó.

En el año 2017 por fin conoció personalmente a la hija de Sabine.

Recordaba estar agachado arreglando unos cuadernos y de soslayo haber divisado a su amiga. Entonces cuando se levantó a abrazarla se topó con una pequeña que buscaba un sitio dónde esconderse, pero no lo encontraba.

—Ella es Marinette, mi hija.

Marinette era hermosa.

Era una chica de estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos color celeste y un cabello azabache atado en dos coletas. Era como ver una versión mejorada de Sabine, era preciosa. Aunque tenía un aire infantil.

No había dudas de que era su hija, pero de todas formas él quería molestar.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó levantando una de sus cejas —. A ver, habla —le pidió. Quería escuchar su voz.

—Hola... —saludó de modo tímido, era bastante tímida.

—Di algo más —pidió.

Dentro de sí tenía el infantil deseo de recordar la tierna voz que había oído hace un año atrás.

—Hola, soy Marinette —dijo.

—¡Es la voz! ¡eres tú! —y sin poder contenerse, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Estaba feliz de finalmente poder conocerla. Aunque ella se mostraba tímida, demasiado tímida.

Nunca pensó que vería todos los días a Sabine y también a Marinette. A partir del año 2017, ambas iban todas las noches al supermercado. Para él era un deleite poder verlas. Hablar con Sabine lo hacia inmensamente feliz. Pero Marinette no disfrutaba hablando con él.

Sabine le contó que su hija padecía crisis de pánico, así que una de sus misiones personales se convirtió en ayudarla. Cada vez que la veía le hablaba, le hacia chistes o bromeaba con ella. Le encantaba conseguir pequeños avances, verla sonreír era hermoso, era su deleite personal.

En su vida personal, seguía haciendo sus cosas como normalmente. Estaba con su hijo, con Lila y salía con sus amigos.

Solo que con Lila la relación retrocedía en vez de avanzar.

Lila estaba más celosa e insoportable que nunca, detestaba su poca independencia. No quería seguir viviendo con ella. Además, ella misma le tiraba indirectas por Internet. Algo tenía que hacer.

Ese mismo año consiguió el Whatsapp de Marinette.

En ocasiones se desvelaba hablando solamente con ella.

Quería mucho a esa niña, y es ahí donde el problema radicaba. Ella era solamente una niña, no era normal quererla de ese modo. Aunque admitía que era especial y que era divertida.

En el año 2018 ya estaba cansado de Lila.

No eran esposos, simplemente eran novios y en ocasiones tenían relaciones sexuales, nada más. Por eso mismo comenzó a salir más, la dejaba sola más a menudo. Quería demostrarle de cierto modo que quería su dependencia.

Ese año, la madre de Lila murió. Él estuvo con ella, pero no tanto. No podía, algo se lo impedía.

Ya en el año 2019, se dio cuenta de que esa relación no daba para más.

Pero aún tenía un problema: Alexandre. No quería que él sufriera, tenía que pensar en lo mejor para todos ellos.

Aunque no podía seguir siendo dominado. Primero Gabriel, ahora Lila. ¿Quién seguía? Él era un hombre hecho y derecho, ya tenía veintinueve años, ya había estado demasiado tiempo atado a esa mujer, ya no podía más.

Lila era diez años mayor. Él había perdido mucho tiempo a su lado, o de ese modo lo veía él. Comenzaron a salir a sus veintiún años, un chico de veintiún años quiere conocer el mundo, quiere experimentar, quiere divertirse. Estar atado a una sola mujer no es vida, se supone que las relaciones no son eternas.

Lila había colocado de estado: "Solo quiero ser feliz, pero contigo" y luego añadió: "Quisiera saber qué va a pasar conmigo"

—También yo —dijo en un susurro —. También yo... —repitió.

Sabía que no podía continuar sufriendo.

Además, tampoco era justo para Lila. Ella merecía a alguien que la quisiera, alguien que la adorara con ese mal genio que tenía, porque era una mujer terriblemente peleadora y enojona.

Además, Alexandre también necesitaba ayuda. Tenía casi cuatro años y aún no hablaba, eso no estaba bien.

En la familia que habían creado, todos estaban mal, todos necesitaban ayuda. ¿Acaso los Agreste tenían una maldición familiar o la mala suerte los perseguía?

Sabía que tenía que hacer.

Sabía que tenía que abandonar esa casa, dejar esa vida de sufrimiento atrás, empezar desde cero. Pero dejaba tanto atrás. Alexandre era lo principal. Solo que... no perdería su empleo solo por una relación tóxica, eso estaba claro.

Sabía que le estaba fallando a Lila, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya era tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en él, en su futuro. Quizás ya podría empezar a estudiar. Pero de algo estaba seguro,

No le podía prometer a Lila un "por siempre", tampoco seguir juntos en el "hoy."

No tendrían relación de despedida, eso sería algo espantoso para ambos, sería un castigo. Él la recordaría siempre, se llevaría consigo el lado bonito de las cosas, olvidaría lo malo y pensaría siempre en el día en que la conoció, el día en el cual llegó al supermercado y su vida cambió.

Solo estaba arrepentido de haber tomado decisiones precipitadas, de no haber pensado bien. De haber sido así, quizás su vida hoy sería distinta y quizás, solo quizás, sí estaría al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Pero ya no podría hacerlo jamás, ya era muy tarde. Y eso era lo que más dolía.

 **Sucede que el chico que me gusta colocó en su estado la canción "Sognare" y cuando la escuché sentí fuertes deseos de llorar, la letra me dolió bastante. Y como sé lo extraña que es su relación, pues... quise escribir esto x.x**


End file.
